nickelodeonfandomcom_de-20200215-history
School of Rock
12.03.2016 (Nickelodeon) 12.09.2016 (Nickelodeon) }} School of Rock ist eine US-amerikanische Musical-Comedy Serie, die von Paramount Television produziert wird. Die Serie basiert auf den gleichnamigen Film aus dem Jahr 2003. Die Erstausstrahlung in den USA fand am 12. März 2016 auf Nickelodeon statt. In Deutschland startete die Serie am 12. September 2016 auf Nickelodeon. Am 5. April 2016 gab Nickelodeon bekannt, dass man eine 13-teilige zweite Staffel bestellt hat. Handlung Die Serie folgt einer einzigartigen Gruppe von Schülern, für die sich einiges ändern soll, nachdem der Rockmusiker Dewey Finn sich als deren neuer Aushilfelehrer vorstellt. Mit Rock n' roll versucht er die Kids zu motivieren und ihr inneres Feuer zu entfachen, und zusammen gründen sie schließlich die Band School of Rock. Charaktere ; Tomika: Tomika liebt es Spaß zu haben und ist bodenständig, weswegen sie ihre beste Freundin Summer so mag. Obwohl sie sich mit einem Skateboard wohler fühlt als mit einem Mikrofon, besitzt sie großes Talent für die Musik. Am liebsten spielt sie mit dem Bass. ; Summer: Summer ist Tomikas beste Freundin und ein Erfolgsmensch - sie ist immer pünktlich und eine ambitionierte Akademikerin. Unzufrieden mit dem Spielen vom Tamburin, wird sie letztendlich die Managerin der Band und trägt so dem Erfolg bei. ; Dewey (Mr. Finn): Dewey ist der Vertretungslehrer der Band. Als Musikliebhaber wird er schnell der Lieblingslehrer der Klasse. Obwohl er viel über Geschichte und Mathe lernen kann, nutzt er die Sprache vom Rock'n Roll, um seine Klasse zu unterrichten und zu inspirieren. ; Zack: Zack ist das zurückhaltende Kind von überheblichen Eltern, welcher aus seinem Loch herauskommt, um der Bands E-Gitarrist zu sein. Er ist ein guter Freund für alle und steigert stetig sein Selbstbewusstsein in der Band. ; Freddy: Freddy ist der coole Junge der Band. Zusammen mit Dewey fordert er die Klasse heraus, im Namen des Spaßes so manche Risiken einzugehen. Er ist ein Vorbild für Lawrence und Zack, besitzt die selben Interessen wie Tomika und unterstützt Summer wenn nötig. ; Lawrence: Lawrence ist ein sonderbarer aber auch zuversichtlicher Keyboardspieler mit einem Interesse für Technologien. Auch wenn er so manche Stichwörter nicht versteht und für Durcheinander in der Band sorgen kann, ist sein Herz am rechten Fleck. Besetzung und Synchronisation Die deutsche Synchronisation entsteht unter der Dialogregie von Patrick Bach durch die Synchronfirma Hamburger Synchron GmbH in Hamburg.https://www.synchronkartei.de/serie/34877 Ausstrahlung Staffelübersicht Staffel 1 | EA = 12.03.2016 | EAD = 12.09.2016 | Feld1 = 112 }} | EA = 19.03.2016 | EAD = 12.09.2016 | Feld1 = 102 }} | EA = 26.03.2016 | EAD = 14.09.2016 | Feld1 = 104 }} | EA = 02.04.2016 | EAD = 13.09.2016 | Feld1 = 103 }} | EA = 09.04.2016 | EAD = 15.09.2016 | Feld1 = 105 }} | EA = 16.04.2016 | EAD = 16.09.2016 | Feld1 = 106 }} | EA = 23.04.2016 | EAD =20.09.2016 | Feld1 = 108 }} | EA = 30.04.2016 | EAD = 19.09.2016 | Feld1 = 107 }} | EA = 07.05.2016 | EAD = 22.09.2016 | Feld1 = 110 }} | EA = 04.06.2016 | EAD = 21.09.2016 | Feld1 = 109 }} | EA = 11.06.2016 | EAD = 23.09.2016 | Feld1 = 111 }} | EA = 18.06.2016 | EAD = 26.09.2016 | Feld1 = 113 }} }} Staffel 2 }} Staffel 3 }} Musik Für die Serie wurden einige Songs, meist Coversongs, produziert. Noch vor der Premiere hat Nickelodeon zwei Musikvideos zu den Songs Shut Up and Dance und Lips are Movin auf Nick.com und dem Videoportal YouTube hochgeladen. Nach der Erstausstrahlung der Serie folgten weitere Coversongs. School of Rock - Shut Up and Dance (Musikvideo) School of Rock - Lips Are Movin (Musikvideo) School of Rock - What I Like About You (Musikvideo) School of Rock - We're Not Gonna Take It (Musikvideo) School of Rock - Heart Attack (Musikvideo) School of Rock - Somebody To You (Musikvideo) School of Rock - Our Time Is Now (Musikvideo) School of Rock - The Ultimate Original Song Megamix (Musikvideo) School of Rock - Cups (Musikvideo) School of Rock - One Call Away (Musikvideo) School of Rock - Party Like a Zombie (Musikvideo) School of Rock - Hide Away (Musikvideo) School of Rock - This Isn’t Love (Musikvideo) School of Rock - Cheap Thrills (Musikvideo) School of Rock - Just Be Who You Are (Musikvideo) School of Rock - HandClap (Musikvideo) School of Rock - I Want You to Know (Musikvideo) School of Rock - We Run This Show (Musikvideo) School of Rock - Future Starts Right Now (Musikvideo) Galerie Charakterbilder © Viacom SOR 01HR.jpg|Cast SOR_03HR.jpg|Cast SOR_07HR.jpg|Dewey SOR_12HR.jpg|Dewey SOR_08HR.jpg|Tomika SOR_16HR.jpg|Tomika SOR_10HR.jpg|Summer SOR_15HR.jpg|Summer SOR_13HR.jpg|Freddy SOR_14HR.jpg|Lawrence SOR_17HR.jpg|Zack Episodenbilder © Viacom SOR 102 04HR.JPG|Folge 2 SOR_102_05HR.JPG|Folge 2 SOR_102_06HR.jpg|Folge 2 SOR_102_07HR.JPG|Folge 2 SOR_102_08HR.JPG|Folge 2 SOR_102_09HR.JPG|Folge 2 SOR 102 10HR.JPG|Folge 2 SOR_102_13HR.JPG|Folge 2 SOR_102_15HR.JPG|Folge 2 SOR_102_17HR.JPG|Folge 2 SOR_102_18HR.JPG|Folge 2 SOR_102_19HR.JPG|Folge 2 Weblinks * *School of Rock bei fernsehserien.de *School of Rock bei wunschliste.de Einzelnachweise en:School of Rock Kategorie:Shows